Another Side
by Gun Griffin
Summary: This is a side story me and my best friend, worked up, so it's really both of our work ; anywho it's a story about two character who kinda Co-exist in Lyra's world, but don't interrupt the storyline, but they have their own adventure throughout the land,
1. David and Cassandra

Another Side  
Chapter 1  
  
"David! Be quiet ... I'm listening" Cassandra whispered. "But what's in there listen to, Cassy?" David blurted. The two children were scrunched up against the door, listening with their ears softly on the door. It was nighttime and David was confused wondering why Cassandra had woke him up to follow Lyra Belacqua to into the retirement room, which he knew strictly no one was supposed to be and strangely enough they saw Lyra sneak into the retirement room, before people started coming in as well.  
David's daemon Fylorie shuddered lightly and turned into a hamster; her most favored form and crawled into David's shirt pocket in some way listening to the conversation inside the retirement room.  
"Is... that a severed child?" said one of the voices inside.  
David heard an intake of air inside the room, assuming it was a gasp at what they were looking at, "Severed child..."  
"Shush, David!" Cassy put her finger to her lips and glared at David, her daemon Nenniver, a black and orange cat sitting warily watching out for anyone coming.  
David listened again, they seemed to move to another subject and the scholars or least he thought they were, had been talking about dust. He just assumed they moved onto the rat problem in the upper stairway.  
Cassy sighed and lifted her ear from the door and whispered, "They're just talking about this dust stuff... nothing fun."  
"They said 'severed child' what is that?" said David.  
"I dunno... I didn't catch it, because of a certain someone, babbling."  
  
David stuck his tongue out, and then he heard footsteps coming, Nenniver's tail shot up and he leaped into Cassy's arms.  
"Someone's coming!" David whispered urgently.  
Cassy shifted Nenniver into one arm and grabbed David's hand with the other, rose up and pulled David to his feet and then they ran as quietly as they could down another hall and into a room that was barely lit, only enough to see their silhouettes and their faces in the dark, David tripped over something and fell on the floor along with Cassy and Fylorie falling out of his pocket, luckily not attracting attention.  
The footsteps had disappeared by then, since they were far off from being noticed.  
"Phew... that was close, I think it was the man servant," Said David as he felt around the dark room for something to hold onto so he could stand up. His fingers laced around a wooden cylinder, David pulled then the lights flickered on. David froze right there, blinking.  
The room was probably a wine room, seeing Tokay and other various drinks all around the place, stacked into racks and shelves.  
David felt a playful pinch on his shoulder from behind,  
"Good job Davy," Cassy said with a grin.  
"Ah... shut up, Cassy."  
David then heard a little crash of glass breaking, and he looked to it. Fylorie and Nenniver had tackled each other playfully sending a wine bottle off one of the racks and crashing onto floor, and wine splattering all over Nenniver, he grumbled. Fylorie was gigging at him madly until Nenniver batted some wine at her.  
David blinked as he heard the footsteps from earlier returning their threat to them as they started getting louder and louder.  
"The window! Quick!" said Cassy, David grabbed Cassy's hand while taking Fylorie with his other hand and leaped out head-first out the window and into a bush.  
"Ow! Prickly!" David almost yelled, as they landed in a thorn patch.  
Cassy was strangely giggling and pulling out the thorns on his back, she had landed safely just avoiding the thorns.  
"Oh quit whining!" Cassy still giggling was plucking out the thorns.  
David crawled out of the bush, with Fylorie squirming in his hands as each thorn was plucked out.  
"Bleh..." David sighed as the last thorn was plucked out.  
David heard the door behind them open and Cassy and David both ducked under the bush, they heard it was the man servant again with his dog daemon, the gentle feet of the dog walking in with his tongue breathing in and out excitingly.  
David heard a sigh from the man servant before David heard the door open and close again.  
David looked to the wall seeing Nenniver licking his coat of the wine, several times shuddering with a grimace at the taste.  
David set Fylorie down as he stood up stretching his back, Fylorie turning into a butterfly and flying up to his ear and snuggling just behind it, under David's hair.  
"So what now, Miss bossy?" David teased with a yawn.  
Cassy shrugged picking up Nenniver who turned into a rabbit twitching his nose, "Dunno."  
"Hey, what's this?" David bent down to a door knob that was sticking out of the ground, just under the bush, probably uncovered by David's fall, "This wasn't here, was it? Hmm... maybe it leads somewhere cool!"  
Cassy looked uninterested until a small crack of a window was heard above them; they looked and saw the mean old face of a scholar.  
"Hey! You kids! What do you think your doing?" the cranky scholar shouted at them.  
Cassy gave a shriek shoving David aside, opening the new found door at the bush then rushed down the stairs it led.  
David blinked nervously then looked up again, "Uhhh, just watching the moon rise, sir, buh-bye!" and with that, David bolted down after Cassy, grabbing the open door and slamming it shut.  
"Jeeeze," David coughed. He heard some scuffling against the wall just behind him, assuming it was Cassy.  
"No kidding! It's pitch black down here!" Cassy grimaced in the dark.  
  
"Calm down, I got a plan," Said David turning his head slightly whispering, "Fyl, you still there?"  
"As always, David, I'm right behind your right ear," his daemon whispered in his ear.  
"Okay," David continued "Could you turn into a bat or something can see in the dark?"  
David felt Fylorie shudder and guessed she grimaced at the thought.  
"You know I hate bats," Fylorie shuddered again.  
"You got a better idea?"  
"No..."  
David felt his daemon lift off his ear and in the dark he could hear the gentle scream of a bat flying around not too far away though, then after a moment Fylorie came back and perched on his shoulder like a bird, or was it a bird? Darkness sure wasn't going tell him.  
"What'd you see?" said David.  
"A corridor, go down from the stairs until you touch a wall, then it goes to your right down a hall, with doors at the sides and another door at the end."  
David nodded slowly, and then slipped down to Cassy feeling around in front of him to not crash into something.  
"Ow!" Cassandra cried, "That's my foot!"  
"Sorry"  
"Where are we supposed to go?"  
"Turn to our right and there should be just a door there"  
"Okay" Cassy started sliding against the wall with Nenniver as a cat looking around.  
David was right behind her not even able to see anything like he was born blind. Moments passed and David whispered to his daemon, "How long till the end?"  
"A couple of meters, don't worry, there's nothing in your way..." Fylorie said it with a sort of mischievousness that David couldn't pinpoint.  
"Are you totally sure about that because-ouch!" David hit a steel pipe running across the hall, him being taller than Cassy; it hit him and not her.  
"That, my friend is for making fun of me this morning," Fylorie giggled sinisterly.  
"Har... har... didja know daemons are capable of revenge, Cassy?" David grinned rubbing his head.  
David heard Cassy giggling hysterically then all of a sudden, David thinking Cassy was still moving but apparently she wasn't and he crashed into her, sending her to trip over something with a shriek and David heard some splashes of water just in front of him.  
"This is the second time I've gotten into something wet!" Nenniver grumbled.  
"This is totally gross," said Cassy.  
"Cassy? Are you okay? I can't see you," said David.  
Cassandra blinked as she felt a hand touch over her face, she waved David's hand away and stood up, "I'm fine... be care-" she gets cut off in mid-sentence as a torch lit up at the bend, that wasn't there before.  
"And you didn't see that?" Nenniver said to Fylorie.  
"No, bats don't exactly... 'See'"  
Cassandra looked to David, now being able to see his silhouette, took his hand and ran silently back the way they came, "Quick! I felt a big enough crack that we might be able to squeeze through."  
"Okay where is it?" David said panicking.  
"Just here!" Cassy stopped, Nenniver turning into a moth, and settled in her hair. Cassandra sucked in her stomach and dove into the crack sideways when she finally felt it along the wall; she barely could breath, "Hurry! It's tight!"  
Cassandra saw Fylorie turn into a hamster and dive into David's shirt pocket right before David sucked in his stomach and slid into the crack beside Cassy.  
Cassy hissed at the torch light in the hall, growing brighter and brighter, footsteps louder and louder. Cassy squeezed in until she felt she was about to pass out, then stopped, wincing trying to breath.  
Nenniver still watching out the crack as Cassy struggled to breathe with her eyes closed, the crack had gotten narrow as Cassy had went in too deep.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Cassy heard the footsteps pass them and get quieter and quieter till the person had gone.  
"Nenny? Are you still there?" Cassy whispered.  
"Mmhmm..." Nenniver grunted, he finally worked out of a tight space and climbed on Cassy's shoulder.  
"It was the Master, what was he doing down here?" Nenniver said.  
Cassy shrugged faintly, "I don't know and don't care right now, I can't breathe!"  
Cassy opened her eyes seeing David already inching out of the crack, before the light from the torch faded and it became pitch black again.  
David inched out until he was at the end then pushed and he popped right out and tumbled on the floor, "Oof!"  
He got back up taking in air like he had been underwater drowning helplessly.  
"Cassy?" David said worriedly, though he couldn't see much in darkness.  
"Yeah ... I'm still in the crack... and... I think.... I think my foot's stuck....David..." Cassy was gasping out the words like she was about to die.  
"Wait right there," David went to the door that they took to come down, and he opened it wide to the moonlight so light shined down the corridor to the crack Cassy was still stuck in.  
David almost ran back and then kneeled to look at were Cassy's foot was, her foot had been jammed in a tight crevice at the bottom of the crack in the wall, "Be calm your foot's wedge ... here" he got down and reached into the crack pulling at Cassy's foot turning it a bit to loosen it.  
"Okay this might hurt a bit," David said patting her foot, and then he yanked hard, because there was nothing else he could do.  
Cassy yelped and then she popped out of the crack as he did, but David caught her before she hit the ground.  
"Ooww... "Cassy rolled off him and held her foot, "I think it's ... twisted or something," Cassy was breathing air greedily as David was when he got out of the crack in the wall.  
"Yeah, I think we should head back to the Dorm dontcha' think?" David took Cassy's arm and lifted it over his neck and lifted her up.  
"Yeah... maybe a nurse can look it over," said Cassy.  
David helped her up to the door, and David stuck his head out first, looking around, he didn't see anyone nearby, obviously everyone was sleeping.  
"Okay, the coast is clear, we can head into the alley across from here then walk to the Dorm, what'dya think?" said David.  
"Sure, as long as we don't get caught." Cassy said as Nenniver turned into a black raven and flew into the air checking around, not going too far from Cassy.  
David helped up Cassy and they limped slowly but swiftly to the alley way across from where they were after David shut the door to the underground basement.  
David glanced out of the other side of the alley, seeing just a big empty space for loading ships, and a dock, and there was only one ship there: a big ship probably for storage of goods and food.  
"Okay there's just a dock ahead, and a ship, but there's no lights so I think we can sneak across," David pointed out.  
Cassy nodded limped beside him, obviously having no objections, just a little pain.  
But just as David helped Cassy a bit into the open, a man darkened with shadow came out of the boat and pointed at them.  
"They seen us!" whispered David.  
Cassy moved back into the alley but bumped into a huge brawn man with a dog daemon, she shrieked, and then she and David limped forward into the dead middle of the loading zone, the place littered with plenty of crates to hide in.  
"Who are they?" said David suspiciously.  
Just then Nenniver started cawing loudly in the air pushing his limits, Cassy crumpled down at the pain clutching her chest gritting her teeth she managed some words, "I... have... no idea."  
David looked around thinking to take Cassy and hide in one of the big crates but then, more men came out of the adjacent alleyways, and more men coming out of the boat, all of them had dog daemons. They surrounded the two children cutting off any means of escape for them.  
David grunted then let go of Cassy standing up at all of them, Fylorie felt aggression and jumped out of David's pocket and turned into a wolverine ready to defend themselves if necessary, David worked up some courage and talked, "Okay I don't know who you people are, but I have an injured friend here and it would be just great if you let us both pass here... we didn't mean to break into your territory..." Their faces had become all visible now in the moonlight, looking stern and wanting something. "We'll take care of you" one of them said simply, but David couldn't find who.  
So he simply responded to all of them, "Sorry, I can take care of her myself, just get out of the way."  
Cassy leaned on his leg, Nenniver had finally come back down from the pain and was panting on Cassy's lap, then he shot back up again weakly and turned into a small wildcat, hissing warningly.  
"Go on... leave us, you people!" Nenniver growled at the men's daemons.  
  
Fylorie with her claws staring at each dog in the eye, hard to find which one might attack first.  
"Go away!" David almost shouted, and then one of the dogs's made a fake move for Fylorie, fooled she moved to defend but another dog, came up on her left and snagged Fylorie in it's gruesome sharp jaws, pinning a wild deathly shake on Fyl; Fyl screaming lowly, as her back almost broke by the vicious attempt, her claws slashing everywhere; her eyes were closed in fear, she couldn't see.  
David clutched his chest wildly at the pain searing through his body, and then he crumpled to the ground, shouting, "Stop!"  
Cassy screamed, clinging onto David, as the dog who had Fyl, kept shaking David's daemon, unsure if she was dead or alive now, the other dogs had gathered around Fylorie and the dog, as if to stop Nenniver from interfering.  
Nenniver growled and dove into the frenzy, slashing and biting at the other dog's faces mercilessly, the dog's broke apart, and the one with Fyl, dropped her. Nenniver caught her on his back and quickly delivered her back to David, she was in bad shape: she was bleeding all over her back, and her arm was broken, and she was barely breathing just as David was, and then he past out along with Fyl in his arms.  
Cassy still clinging tightly, started to cry, Nenniver hissing and spitting at the dogs.  
It wasn't long before the dogs started to attack Nenniver. But Cassy grabbed Nenniver in her arms before anyone of them could strike and she waved a fist at them defensibly, "Get out of here you beasts! Go on!" Cassy cried.  
The men had now closed in so much they were touching, then Cassy felt grubby hands all around her, grabbing at her, and David, lifting them away, she kicked and screamed everything started to seem slow, she saw one of the men taking out a small pouch, lifting a small pinch of powder in his hand, she tried to turn away but it was too late, the man threw it at her face, she reluctantly inhaled the powder, and then she fell asleep with the last of her energy, unaware of where they would be, next. 


	2. Red Hot Chili Pepper

Another Story  
Chapter 2  
  
Cassy's mind felt faint. She didn't know if she was dead, or if she was delirious. The last thing she could remember was being lifted from the ground, then suddenly... feeling limp then blackness. She didn't know how much time past, she could hear voices; voices that she didn't know. Occasionally she heard, David's voice... calling out to her like a rushing wind.  
Nenniver was the first to wake up; he was still feeling faint as Cassandra was, but he was more conscious. He looked around faintly; he and Cassy were laid on a cot on the side of the room. The room looked like it was part of a basement, but he had a pretty clear idea of where they were. One glance at the circular window nearby already told him. They were at a sea, sailing somewhere he didn't know off.  
Nenniver had usually been a quiet fellow, but he felt scared inside, and he knew it was also Cassandra's, she was still in a faint shock and she was half a sleep, murmuring David's name.  
A knock came on the door, a moment after. The door squeaked forward, and David's head peeked into the room. His face was filled with worry for his friend, though he usually never did frown or show it. Nenniver knew he was sad somehow...  
"Hey Cass..." David said slowly and softly, entering the room silently, and closing the door in the same way.  
Fylorie trotted in beside David as an injured puppy, lifting her one paw in the air and limped inside the room.  
David sat down beside Cassy, gently nudging her, "Cassy?"  
Nenniver looked up at him sleepily. Nenniver was still in his wildcat form. He yawned and slowly got up, "Let her rest a bit longer..." Nenniver didn't mind talking to David; he felt it wasn't any different from talking to Fyl strangely enough. He hoped off the cot changing into a small dog and gently licking Fyl's ear, "You alright Fyl?"  
"I'm okay Nenny..." Fylorie sighed and lay down on the floor, "David still feels like he's responsible for that fight... that he couldn't get us out of that situation."  
Nenniver nodded gravely and turned into a bit of a bigger dog and wrapped around Fylorie protectively, "Cass is really out of it... I think she may be in shock for awhile, when I ventured a little too far away..."  
The two daemons's heard a yawn from above obviously Cassy's, but Fyl and Nenniver still talked.  
"Why did you go that far anyway? You know happens... well I guess it doesn't matter. Me and David looked around this boat... there are several other children here including one of the Parslows, that Roger kid..."  
Nenniver tilted his head; half listening and half listening to David and Cassy chattering about just above them, "Is there? And I went that far thinking I could get help, but... sadly no avail," he sighed, gently touching Fyl's paw she held close to her. Then he nuzzled her in a comforting, "I don't like this, not at all."  
"Me neither," Fylorie said softly, "They won't even let us outside. David tried and the captain almost broke his arm... how I got this," Fyl wiggled her injured paw a little.  
Nenniver growled softly, lowering his head to the floor, crossing his paws in front of him, "Coursed men, why do they want us anyways I wonder...hey Fyl, how long has it been since that brawl?"  
"Two... maybe three days, I'm not sure..."  
"That long..." Nenniver gasped.  
"Yeah, you two we're out like a light for a long time."  
  
--  
  
"Heh, what do you think they're talking about down there?" David said slowly, watching the two daemons's chattering about a little ways away.  
Cassy shrugged, looking at the two, "Dunno, but they certainly care for each other," she looked to David and smiled fondly at her friend.  
David nodded and smiled back to Cassy, "And I know I care for you... I'm sorry I couldn't get us out of that fight."  
Cassy shook her head, sitting up to embrace her friend, "It's not your fault David, and there was nothing either of us could do."  
David sighed and held her close, "Yeah... I guess." It was a weird feeling; David had never had in a long time... he felt strongly for Cassy, like he never did before. He never really understood love, and he wondered... if this is what it's like.  
Then the door opened and someone else, popped his head in. It was Billy Costa, one of the David's friends back in Oxford.  
"Hey, Dave, that mean captain wants you again" said Billy, "Hey Cass, glad to see you're alright."  
"Hey Billy" Cassandra smiled at him. She looked at David and hugged him again, "Be careful."  
David smiled reassuringly and nodded, "I'll be fine." He scooped up Fylorie, gently. He waved back to Cassy before he exited the room with Billy.  
"So... what's the deal now?" said David with a soft sigh as they walked down the corridor of the ship. No one was around, none were allowed.  
"I think he wants you to scrub floors as punishment," Billy yawned.  
"Punish me? For what? Asking to go outside, and actually breathe instead of inside this can of mucus?" David scoffed.  
"Well I'd suggest not getting into a fight with him; he seems content on trying to throw you overboard the ship without warning."  
David shuddered inside; He hated the sea; he never wanted to hear about it again. And for a good reason...  
"David?" Billy poked at him, "Something wrong?"  
"Huh? Oh no" David shook his head as they finally got to the bridge of the ship. The mean captain stood there, driving the big vessel and occasionally looking out to see with his binoculars.  
"Good luck..." Billy patted David's shoulder before he walked back the other way.  
David stood there blinking; the captain's face was turned to his duty. But the captain finally said something absently with that grumpy voice that made David shiver inside.  
"Get on the floor and start scrubbin' boy," the captain growled.  
David shook his head faintly and picked up a brush and a bucket of soap and started at the corner of the room, avoiding the captain. He scrubbed and scrubbed at the hard, rough, uneven and grimy floor that probably hadn't been washed in centuries...  
"Better not say anything..." David murmured. Fylorie was in his shirt pocket again as a hamster, sneezing occasionally at the fumes of the soap.  
David looked up slightly and saw the captain's daemon, or at least first time noticed it, never really caring before. It was a armadillo with a dangerous look in its eye, showing the very defensive nature of the captain, and an angry mood of him as well. David looked down again to his work, the floor had barely changed color, the grime caked on was probably already changing the wood's color already and David would never get out here.  
"Hey kid! You en't doing a very good job, sunny! Scrub harder you little punk!" the captain had turned his grumpy old face at David, his eyes showing the redness of sleep disorder and probably why the captain was grumpy every waking moment.  
David frowned faintly. He couldn't hold it back, he disliked the captain for more than just because he was rough. David hated anyone to do with the sea... anything that ever came close to it; David said it with a loud disgust, "Why don't you do it yourself!"  
The captain took a slow breath and turned his full body at the twelve- year old boy, "What did you just say, boy?" his voice was stern and with contempt.  
David wasn't going to cower, he wasn't afraid and he said it again loud and hard, "I said, why don't you do it yourself!"  
"Because, I'm older and don't have to, and I'm more disciplined rather than a sea rat like you." the captain said with a strange calmness, cracking his neck, as if getting ready for a fight.  
"Look I'm not one who kidnaps children and sells, them, yeah, that's right, that's probably what you are, your paid for kidnapping children! You sorry butt man with a toque!" David scowled.  
The captain lost his temper again; his face was practically a red hot chili pepper in color, and the captain batted David across his forehead without warning.  
David fell back, smacking his on the wall behind him. David gasped and slid down the wall to the floor, holding his head. David's anger grew deeper; the captain wasn't the only one loosing his temper. Fylorie had pretty much almost fainted in David's shirt pocket.  
"Aggg.....see... you....even... abuse children... ass turd..." David spoke with closed-wincing eyes; the words came out with difficulty; every word shook his mind, as he said it, like a small earthquake in his very head.  
David suddenly felt arms pulling him up, and a voice rocked softly in his head... it was the Parslow kid. Roger.  
"Come on Dave!" Roger gasped as he pulled David up to his feet and held him up.  
David just felt faint at his head and rolled his shoulders softly before opening his eyes again at the blurry image of the captain talking to woman with a rot wilier daemon. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he had a good idea. The woman turned to him and Roger and shouted at them sternly as the captain, "Go back to your rooms!" Roger pulled David out of the room swiftly. David shook his head several times before he broke away from Roger and steadied himself on the side walls just outside the bridge, "I had him, Roger." "No you didn't, I swear he was about to kill you, why would you do something like that?" "Don't ask Roger... please" David rubbed his head with both his hands. He needed to get back... back to Cassy. "I'll help you back to Cassy, David... just take it easy..." Before David knew it, he was at Cassy's door holding an ice pack to his head. It helped a lot to have an ice pack, but it still gave him a headache. David slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door softly.  
Cassandra was sitting on the edge of her cot, thinking about something until David came in mumbling to himself. She looked up at him worriedly as he came into the room.  
"Stupid... ass turd..." David muttered as he closed the door behind him.  
Cassy quickly waved for him to sit down, her concern growing wider. Nenniver hopped off the bed as a cat meowing for Fylorie.  
David sat down with closed eyes, holding the ice pack he had firmly in place. Fyl climbed out of his shirt pocket still as a hamster and she crawled over to the floor weak and dazed.  
Nenniver gently picked Fyl up on his back and jumped onto the bed swiftly, having regained most of his energy from a good long rest. He laid Fyl down away from David and Cassy and they began to chatter about.  
"What happened?!" Cassy hugged David tightly.  
David hugged her back with his free arm, still wincing from the ice and the pain, though he preferred the ice, "He called me down to clean floors... after he started complaining, we started a fight and he eventually... well hit me. But don't worry, I'm fine... just a little sore with a minor...'headache'"  
Curiously, Cassandra pulled on the ice pack and tugged it away. Gently she poked at the soft part of his head, were it was red just under his hair. Then she planted a kiss on the spot and hugged him again.  
  
--  
  
"So... do you think they're gobblers? Those people we heard of back at Oxford?" Fylorie said almost mumbling from the pain in her head.  
"Wow, Fyl, you got right down on it." Nenniver pawed at her, playfully, obviously a little restless, "Maybe they are ... maybe they aren't, I have no idea."  
Fyl stuck out her tongue, and giggled faintly, "Well... they're pretty darn rough, I en't liking the captain's relationship with David. I swear the guy would kill David when he had the chance."  
Nenniver tugged gently on Fyl's fur, then began to lick it clean, "Well I'm sure you could prevent that, right? Life would be a little dull without a friend like you, Fyl."  
"You're so sweet," Fyl giggled feeling a bit better. She pounced on Nenniver playfully, "you know I liked you for that."  
Nenniver rolled over with Fyl on his stomach, batting at her gently, "No I didn't" Nenniver said with a small wink.  
  
--  
  
Cassy giggled at the two daemons, yawning and curling into David's side, watching the daemon's, amused.  
David hugged her close, "Fyl says we're going north, but that's all... I guess we shouldn't have followed Lyra to the retirement room..."  
Cassy nodded lightly, "I guess we shouldn't have..." she smiled faintly, "Today has gone by so fast."  
"Well you slept for a long time, Fyl told me you were in shock for quite awhile."  
Cassy blinked, "Was I? I felt like I was awake..."  
"Yeah... I thought you were dead, or something... anyway, I'm not even supposed to be here. They separate the girls and guys on this boat, and I suspect they'll do the same when we get where we're going. Billy keeps watch just outside the door, so if you need me, I'll be pretty much just in the room across the hall." David explained sighing.  
Cassy squeezed him tightly, and then she turned and moved up on the cot. Fylorie crawled over to David and leaped into shirt pocket again.  
David smiled rubbing his daemon on the head before waving goodbye then exiting the room for the night. 


End file.
